User talk:Ant1pr0t0n/Questions and Replies
Re: Sure, go ahead. I don't mind either way. -'Minish Link' 14:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Flint's Quote I saw Chuggaconroy's Mother 3 LP, and it showed that Flint had the quote. Reply Hey. I'm pretty sure Tassy and Tessy were alternate spellings of the EarthBound version of the character. If you want to keep them, they should redirect to the Tessie of that game. I don't remember everything clearly because I haven't been heavily involved in this wiki since 2008, but I think I was going by some document that used the names Antoine, Androgyny and Adamantium to describe Dr. Andonuts. They might even have been lifted from somewhere in the script of EarthBound. I really forget at this juncture... Sorry. Vixen Windstorm 02:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured articles Butterfly? I just realized that there isn't a page for the magic butterfly that appears in EarthBound (it doesn't appear in Mother 3, right?). Is there a special name for it? Because if not, I'm just going to call it Butterfly. Dhuzy 09:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Otherworldly Foe Maybe we could copy the M3 music template, with everything except the Sound Player #. Of course, I have no idea of how to create templates, and have no idea of how to find the beats per minute (BPM) thing either (even if I play the piano). Dhuzy 10:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) All right. How do you create a template? Dhuzy 10:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It's working. I haven't used it, though. Dhuzy 10:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I also don't know how write the template from scratch. I really need to revamp my editing skills... Dhuzy 10:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) All right. I only know how to put templates on a page by copying an existing template, so if you put the template on another page, I can get to work. Dhuzy 11:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC). Ha. Well, good night. Dhuzy 11:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll probably spend the rest of the day putting templates in any EB music pages I can get my hands on. Dhuzy 11:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sstub related trouble Oh my. Thanks. Stupid capitalization fails. On a slightly different note, maybe there could be something which detects errors in templates and gives you suggestions? Let's use my Sstub fail as an example. If you were to mess up the capitalization and put "sstub", it would bring up something to the effect of "Did you mean Sstub?" Despite the fact it would probably take a while to code, it would be very useful/helpful. But then most likely you would have to go to wikipedia itself to ask to get such coding, but it would still be really useful. Anyway, thanks for the help again! 08kitten 09:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Status? What the heck is the "status" bar on the enemy infobox? I used to put things like "normal" and "uncommon," but I don't think that's quite right. I know you're supposed to put "boss" for bosses, but what about other enemies? Dhuzy 06:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I think I got it. The page Electro Specter has the answer. Dhuzy 02:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: I Need A Little Help... Yeah, I've had Wikia failing on me too (especially how sometimes text shows up as normal in editing but bold on the actual page). Anyway, I think moving the page right now would be impossible because the page Dragon Power exists...you might have to delete it. I had a similar problem trying to move Battle Against A Machine to Battle Against a Machine. Dhuzy 01:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) About the Mysterious Woman I encountered a glitch, anong with some other players that you can talk to the woman in the hotel, but her text box will either say no problem here, or who are you talking to? RE: Drago Jr./Baby Drago I saw the name somewhere, though I don't exactly recall where, and it just stuck for me. I could probably change the page's title somehow, but I doubt it makes much difference, so unless I'm asked to, I'm going to just leave it alone. 08kitten (talk) 02:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Duplicated Photos Alright. Sorry! Im gonna fix them now. .jpg File Removal Reply Alright man. That's cool. Also, you should add chat to this wiki. You know, where people can talk about strategies and stuff. Would tie the wiki together, you know? Reply again Yea, I understand. And I also know about being unorganized off the computer. On the computer I am real organizer but off I can never find anything XD. Alright man. Sorry! Kyle Nelson, The PK Master 00:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC)